


the element of surprise

by makiyakinabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	the element of surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



For the record, Kassian's normally not one to hurry. When faced with a difficult situation he's more the type to stay back, to observe events as they unfold from his favored vantage point of a back row seat. The problem tackling and head cracking he leaves to those who're good at them.

Like his brother, Killian-Who-Fights-Alone, who never looks more dashing than when he's returned from a victorious conquest, a gleam in his eyes and a streak of blood across one cheek.

Kassian knows he shouldn't rush. Knows it'd be smarter to play the long game, to bide his time until he's got every fact at his disposal and examined the situation from all possible angles. But he's aware of the way his brother's eyes flit towards him the instant he appears in a room, even with his sorcerer's hood thrown over his head. Whenever those piercing eyes land on him, and linger, he feels the other's unmistakable rush of arousal coming and his blood sings in response. Then—nothing. Just as Kassian's sure they're getting somewhere Killian looks away, remembers yet another country that needs conquering and off he goes the very next day.

Prince Killian-Who-Fights-Alone, whose bloodthirst is famed throughout the Torrestan lands and beyond, so reluctant to face his own brother he'd rather court death—who'd have thought?

When Killian embarks for the Averill Isles across the sea, Kassian decides enough is enough. This time, a victorious Killian retires to his bedchamber to find Kassian sprawled out on the bed, naked, the blood smoldering in his veins from anticipation and the idle hand that's already stroked his cock to full hardness.

"Come, brother. Allow me to congratulate you."

Kassian might've made Killian's legs move by themselves, but the mouth that presses hot against his is all Killian.


End file.
